It's Hot in Here
by Los-Submarinos
Summary: It seemed like the SOS Dan clubroom couldn't possibly be any hotter. But, will an innocent gesture by Koizumi turn up the heat even mor? ItsuKyon


It must've been over 100 degrees in the clubroom. Even Yuki, who was never affected by anything, was bothered by it. Haruhi sat sulking in the far corner, her brown hair hovering unnaturally on her head, frizzing up due to the humidity in the air. Miss Asahina looked as if she were about to pass out in her heavy maid outfit. Koizumi, who was trying his best to concentrate on our current card game, had shed his jacket and tie. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone as well. I had only gone so far as to take off my jacket…

"We can't get ANYTHING done in this kind of heat!" Haruhi bellowed, shaking her frizzed out head back and forth. "This club meeting is over! Try not to get a heatstroke on your way home!" And, with that said, she stomped out the door.

Miss Asahina let out a sigh of relief. She gathered up her everyday school clothes, obviously wanting to change out of that cotton deathtrap she was currently wearing. Koizumi and I began to make our way to the door, but Miss Asahina's sweet voice stopped us. "It's okay." she said, scurrying over to the door. "I'll just change in the bathroom down the hall! See you guys tomorrow!"

She was out the door before we could say anything. Koizumi glanced at me briefly before taking a seat once again at the table. He picked up his hand of cards and waited for me to do the same. I followed his lead, although it was too hot to concentrate on anything but the heat. Still, Itsuki was determined to finish our card game.

It was obvious the heat was getting to me, seeing as Koizumi had a steady lead on me. I mean, a very steady lead. It was almost embarrassing how bad I was doing. I looked up from my cards to see Koizumi undo yet another button on his shirt. I felt a tingling sensation flare up in my stomach. Was he doing that on purpose? Just to get me excited? That did seem like a trick the Esper would pull. After having been together officially as a couple for three weeks, I've at least gathered _that_ much understanding as to how Koizumi's mind works. But the look on his face had no hint, not even a trace of lust in it. Just pure concentration.

_Calm down Kyon._ I thought to myself as I discarded a card from my hand. _Not everything Koizumi does is a form of foreplay. Just most of what he does. _Koizumi bit his lip, an expression I found quite cute, and laid down three cards of the same suite. I had nothing to counter it, meaning he won the round, and I took all the cards. Itsuki's hair was slightly damp from his sweat. He ran a pale hand through it, and let out a long sigh. The other hand began reaching for yet another shirt button.

The tingly feeling was back again, only this time stronger than before. His chest was almost fully exposed! How could I not be even the slightest bit aroused? _I swear, if he undoes one more button…I won't give a damn about whether or not he meant to turn me on! I'll devour him!_

And sure enough, the button was undone. I shot up from my seat, locking my eyes with Koizumi's startled brown ones. "Kyon…?" he began.

I didn't give him time to ask the rest of his question. I launched, yes, LAUNCHED, myself over the table and tackled the Esper, pinning him to the ground. I locked lips with him, my kisses growing more and more passionate with each passing moment. I caressed his bare chest with one of my hands, while the other knotted itself into golden brown hair. Itsuki was writhing beneath me, trying to say something. After struggling against me for a good while, he halted my passionate attack on his lips and chest. "Nagato is still in the room!" he gasped, looking over at the silent bookworm sitting in the back corner.

My eyes grew wide. Nagato was seated in her usual chair, her eyes fixed on us two, a mess of limbs and testosterone lying in a heap on the clubroom floor. She regarded us for a moment more before closing her book, entitled "Only the Ring Finger Knows", and shuffled towards the door. She stopped in the hallway and turned to face us, a tiny smile gracing her lips. "Please. Continue. I will not intrude upon your intimate activities."

Koizumi and I were astonished as we watched her leave. Nagato was smiling. She was really, truly smiling! We both sat up, staring dumbfounded through the now empty doorway. "I wonder what made her so happy." Itsuki mused.

I heaved myself up off the floor, and shut the door Nagato had left ajar. For extra measure, I locked it behind me, a slightly out of character yet more than necessary evil grin forming on my face. "I have no idea…" I sighed as I descended upon the Esper once more. "Now, where were we…?"

Needless to say, it got a LOT hotter in the SOS Dan's clubroom after that.


End file.
